The Children of the Labyrinth
by greendaygirl115
Summary: What happens when two aboveground girls are taken to the Labyrinth? See thier story of love, hate, betrayal, and more.This is the Goblin King's sons story as well.RR!
1. Chapter 1

The Children of the Labyrinth  
Greendaygirl115Cowritten with AJ of the Underground Don't own Laby, don't sue.  
Chap. 1: dares and disappearances

It was a stormy night. In a nice part of a small suburban town, two girls  
were playing truth or dare while watching Labyrinth 2: The Return of the  
Queen. "Truth or dare?" Amanda asked her friend, Lily. "Truth," she  
answered, not paying attention. "You can't pick truth every time, Lily!"  
Amanda shouted, trying to sound intimidating, but not succeeding. "I can  
too, I'm the guest!" Lily answered indignantly. "Oh, fine," Amanda  
answered, giving in. "If you were invited to go to the Labyrinth, who would  
you travel with: Ludo or Sir Diddymus?" "Um, I guess I would choose Ludo  
because he can summon up the rocks. Okay, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"  
Amanda considered for a moment. "Dare," she said finally. "I dare you to  
wish us both to the Labyrinth." Amanda rolled her eyes but stood up for  
dramatic affect. "I wish that we were in the castle beyond the Goblin  
City."

They waited. No sound could be heard. Which was quite odd because it was  
usually very noisy. Suddenly the lights flickered and died. Wind blew the  
windows open, and rain splashed in. Then there were many sounds coming from  
all over the room. Suddenly, all was quiet.

"Ms. Amanda, Ms. Lily!" Amanda's nanny came in, to check on her charge and  
friend. The windows were open, but no one was in the large bedroom. She  
looked around a moment; then, figuring the girls had gone out, left to  
return to her soap opera.

Boy's pov  
Meanwhile, thousands of miles underground, two young men sat in a castle's  
steam room, discussing their ideal girls. The oldest by a couple of  
seconds, Peter, said to his twin, James, "My girl would be tall and willowy  
with brown hair and eyes. She would be intelligent and witty, with a  
cynical nature." He looked over at his brother and inquired about his.  
"Mine would be of medium height with black hair and green eyes. She would  
be funny and clever, with a pure nature." Peter rolled his eyes and said,  
"What do you say we wish for the Labyrinth to send us such girls. It's  
about time we thought about marriage anyhow. Father and Mum have been  
pestering us for months about it." "Okay, We wish that the Labyrinth would  
send us our perfect matches." The ground beneath their feet shook for a  
moment, then all was still. They sighed and, figuring that there were no  
perfect matches for goblin princes left the steam room. They were still  
discussing their bad fortune when out of the blue two girls appeared in  
front of them in pajamas. The boys looked at the girls; the girls looked at  
the boys, and the boys passed out straight away.

Review if you love us.


	2. Fainting Boys and Towel Parties

The Children of the Labyrinth

Chap. 2 fainting boys and towel parties

Amanda's pov

The girls suddenly appeared in a bedroom of sorts. It was the most  
magnificent room they had ever seen. There were two large mahogany beds and  
a roaring fire in a granite fireplace. There were hardwood floors and a  
large beautifully exotic rug in the middle of it. But the most surprising  
feature of this room would have to have been the two teenage boys standing  
in the middle of the rug, clad only in towels wrapped firmly around their  
waists. Amanda and Lily stood very still, Amanda wondering if she was  
dreaming, if she had gone crazy, or if she was actually in the Goblin King's  
castle. She closed her eyes, counted to three, and opened them just in time  
to see the boys hit the floor. "What happened?" she screamed at Lily, whose  
eyes were the size of small dinner plates. "They passed out." Lily stated  
matter-of-factly. "Well go get help!" Amanda shouted at her, thanking her  
lucky stars that even though the two boys were on the ground that their  
towels were still just as firmly in place. "Who on earth, or under it for  
that matter am I supposed to get help from?" Amanda just glared at her.   
"Well, let's see. We are in the middle of a bedroom, presumably in which  
the sons of the Goblin King are lying on the floor of. I would say, that  
you SHOULD GET THE BLOODY GOBLIN KING!!!" she ranted and raved at her  
shocked friend. "Fine! I'll go get His Highness Glitter Boy!" With that,  
Lily stormed out of the room to locate the king and his queen.

Amanda, not knowing what exactly to do, walked nervously over to the boys to  
check that they were indeed still alive. Once satisfied that they were  
breathing, she took a closer look at her surroundings. There were five  
doors in various places around the room. Upon inspection, she calculated  
that there were two bathrooms connected to two other bedrooms, a large  
library, and two large closets. She walked into the library and inspected  
the books. There were all the classics, several of Shakespeare's plays  
(A/N: I had to put in Shakespeare because he is my favorite playwright.  
Prongs), and tons of other books. Walking back into the room, she saw Lily  
enter the room, followed by none other than the Goblin King himself and  
Sarah Williams, now the Goblin Queen. "Well I got your precious help.   
Amanda, I would like to introduce you to the Labyrinth's King Jareth, a.k.a.  
King Glitter Boy and Her Highness, Queen Sarah." Upon hearing this very odd  
nickname, Jareth glared at Lily, wanting nothing more than to dunk her  
straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench. In fact, the only thing keeping  
him from doing so was the fact that his sons were unconscious on the ground,  
and the fact that his wife was holding his arm in a warning way. Lily,  
clearly aware that the Goblin King was one step away from doing something  
awful to her, ignored this fact and walked over to her friend. "So," Amanda  
said, trying to ease the tension of the room. "Your Majesty, I'm worried  
about—your sons, are they? Yes, I thought so. You see," "Wait a moment  
please." Sarah walked over to her sons and whispered something that Amanda  
could not understand. Amanda took the opportunity to study the Goblin  
Queen. She looked different than when she was a teenager. Her hair was  
shorter and she was wearing a beautiful dress that was covered in crystals.   
Her whole person seemed to glow from within and her hair had something  
resembling glitter in it. The most noticeable difference in her would have  
to have been her swollen belly. Amanda smiled with the thought that in two  
or three months Her Highness would be blessed with a child. By the time she  
had finished studying the former mortal, the Queen had stopped muttering  
over her sons. She stood and waved her hand over their bodies. Suddenly  
the boys awoke and started at the sight of their mother looking very worn  
out. They slowly stood up and looked around. Amanda looked at the boys and  
prayed to the Mighty Lord God above that their towels would not fall. The  
boys' gazes finally rested on them. James stared at one, then the other,  
and he finally put two and two together. "Oh no!" he whispered. "It  
worked. It actually worked." Sarah looked at her son suspiciously. "What  
worked? What are you talking about?" "Oh, uh nothing, Mum." Peter said  
hastily. Amanda looked at him and he appraised her. She could not help but  
notice that he didn't seem as surprised as his parents that she and Lily  
were there. Amanda hastened to explain to the Goblin King and Queen. "You  
see, Lily and I were playing truth or dare." At the confused look from  
Jareth and his sons, she explained further. "It's a mortal game where you  
choose either to tell the complete truth on a question the other person  
asks, or to do whatever it is that they ask. Anyhow, Lily here dared me to  
wish us here. I guess it worked, huh?" she looked around at the bewildered  
faces staring back at her. The only one who did not appear confused was  
Lily, who was staring at one of the boys. Amanda realized suddenly that she  
had not introduced herself, and she would NOT want to get on the Goblin  
King's bad side. She walked timidly over to the King and said, "Your  
Majesty, you must think me extremely obnoxious. My name is Amanda, and I  
apologize for my friend's rude behavior earlier." At this comment, Lily's  
eyes snapped from where they were still resting on the shorter of the two  
boys, and she gave Amanda a look that sent only one thought through Amanda's  
head, If looks could kill. Lily walked over to her and inquired, "What do  
you mean "my rudeness"? I'll have you know that I will call The Mighty  
Goblin King Glitter Boy if I feel like it. Now, I have a better question.   
Who are you two?" she peered over at the two boys who were standing next to  
their still suspicious mother. "We are the Goblin Princes. We are the sons  
of Jareth and Sarah. Who are you? Peter asked, refusing to believe that  
these two girls were the answers to his and his brother's wish. "I thought  
my friend already explained that to you." Lily answered, dismissing it to go  
back to her previous subject. "Do you two have names or are you just called  
the "Goblin Princes" all day long. Ow!" she screeched when she felt Amanda  
kick her hard in the leg. "What did you do that for?" "You were being  
rude. When I say that, I mean ruder than usual." Amanda laughed at her.   
She looked back at the young men standing in front of them. She suddenly  
realized that they were still in their towels. She blushed and quickly  
looked away. "Well, I suppose I shall have Hoggle prepare the crystal  
rooms." Peter stared at his father in disbelief. "You can't put them in  
the guest rooms. Those rooms are connected to ours!" Jareth glanced at his  
son in irritation. "There are no other rooms that they can stay in.   
Because of the Spring Ball being held here, all of the other guest rooms are  
occupied. We will put them in those rooms and I expect you two to be  
perfect gentlemen." At this statement he sent them a pointed look and  
turned to Amanda and Lily, where the polite and courteous king took over.   
"Welcome to our home. Sarah will see to it that you have a maid to service  
your needs. I will look into a seamstress to make you some appropriate  
clothing for the length of your stay. Now, if you will excuse me, I have  
business to attend to." With that he disappeared, leaving four entirely too  
confused teenagers and a very tired and pregnant queen.

A/N:Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Bathroom Surprises

The Children of the Labyrinth  
Prongs and Padfoot of the labyrinth  
Chap. 3 bathroom surprises

The next morning

Amanda sat on her bed, looking at the room that Sarah had led her to. She  
had been to tired last night to explore much. It was beautifully ornate.  
In the very center of the room sat a huge mahogany four poster bed. There  
were two equally magnificent bedside tables and a large personal desk  
sitting under a floor to ceiling window over looking beautiful gardens. She  
wondered how the guests who stayed here could ever bear to leave. She  
looked over at the many doors along the four walls. She walked over to one  
and opened it, wondering what was concealed behind it. It revealed a closet  
big enough to fit her entire bedroom at home in it. She walked to another  
one and it contained a room filled to the ceiling with books of all sorts.  
The last one held an extravagant bathroom, which held a bathtub big enough  
for three people, a shower that looked as if it could fit her whole family,  
and a large counter that held TWO sinks. Confused, she walked over to the  
one opposite her bedroom and looked in the drawer. There were all sorts of  
odd objects that she had never seen before. There were also monogrammed  
towels neatly folded on the counter. They said Prince Peter. She suddenly  
realized that this must be the prince's bathroom. 'Oh my god! I have to  
share a bathroom and private entrance with that snobby, self centered,  
conceited little-'

"I would hope that you have not judged me without even giving me a chance  
and getting to know me." Amanda jumped; she hadn't realized that Peter had  
walked in and was watching. "Did I just say all that out loud?" she said,  
not daring to turn around and look him in the face; she was far too  
embarrassed.

Meanwhile…

Lily wandered around, trying to find her way back to her room. She had  
decided to explore while waiting for dinner, but now she was hopelessly  
lost. She opened door after door, finding the weirdest rooms she had ever  
seen. There was a room covered from top to bottom with pillows, another had  
windows all over the walls, ceiling, and floors. She was just about to give  
up when she heard a loud crash. Speeding up to a run, she rounded a corner  
and saw a large colorful door. The door did not fit in with the ancient  
13th century décor. It looked like a door you would find in an elementary  
school. She walked cautiously over to it, afraid of what was in it. When  
she opened it, she nearly fainted from shock. It was a nursery. There were  
babies and toddlers of every race and species in the room. There were  
humans (displaces the theory that Jareth turns babies into goblins, huh?  
padfoot), goblins, elves, and even some animals. It looked like any normal  
nursery except for the types of children in there. There were nurses  
walking around distributing bottles containing stuff from what appeared to  
be milk to purple stuff that could not be recognized. One of the nurses  
looked up and noticed her standing in the doorway, watching. "Oh! We have  
company. You must be one of the king's young guests. Would you be Miss  
Lily or Miss Amanda?" Lily gazed at her, wondering what exactly she was.  
She must be a dwarf; she did look a lot like Hoggle after all. "I'm Lily,"  
she answered with a smile. "Do you need any help in here? I have a lot of  
free time." "Oh, that would be lovely, Dear. If you wouldn't mind getting  
those two and put them down in their beds, we can get these little ones to  
take there naps. Then I expect you to tell me all about yourself. Oh, by  
the way, my name is Sadey." She smiled at Lily, then went to work putting  
the babies in their beds. Lily spent the next hour trying to get them to  
take their naps. After successfully putting them all in their beds, she sat  
down, feeling very tired indeed. Sadey sat down next to her, and they  
started talking.

REVIEW,I beg you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AJ

She's lost it, but a review would be nice.HINT, HINT!!Greendaygirl


	4. Picnic Invitations and Dinner Guests

Chap. 4 picnic invitations and dinner guests

Amanda slowly turned around, feeling her face become more and more red.  
Peter stood watching her, easing into the smirk that he had inherited from  
his father. He was highly amused that his family's new guest could let  
herself get so flustered around him. He took it one step further by  
stepping closer to her. She quickly backed off and turned even redder. "Do   
you always sneak up on people and listen to their private conversations  
with…themselves?" she asked him with a glare. Peter realized that she was  
red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. She could look quite  
intimidating when she was mad. He looked behind him, the door seemed very  
far away, and back at Amanda, who was getting angrier by the minute. "I,  
uh, I'm sorry for barging in on you; perhaps I should bow out gracefully."   
He left as quickly as possible without seeming to be a coward.

Once safely in his room, he sat at his desk, opened his journal, and began  
writing. We have more company in the castle this week. Two girls that are  
our age are staying in the crystal room next door to our room. About time  
we have guests our age. Lily, the younger one is very annoying, but I have  
to admit that the other one, Amanda is quite amusing. She may be just the   
girl for my attentions this summer. She seems to genuinely dislike me,  
though. That's new. I think I should talk to her friend and get her advice  
on the situation.

"Men!" Amanda, still in the bathroom, fumed, walking back into her room.   
After throwing herself onto her bed, she continued to mutter to herself  
about how infuriating men were until a rather loud knock on her door  
startled her out of it. "Come in," she yelled. Lily ran in, jumped on the  
bed, and starting talking a million miles a minute. "Lily, slow down; I  
can't understand a word you're saying. Now start over again, and this time  
speak in English." Amanda grabbed her best friend's arm to keep her from   
bouncing off of the bed. "Okay, okay, Killjoy. I was wandering around,  
trying to find my way back to my room, when I found a nursery. Imagine a  
nursery in Jareth's castle. Anyway, I was talking to one of the nurses,  
Sadey, when James walked in." "Wait a minute; do you mean the Goblin Prince  
James? If he is anything like that arrogant, mean, horrible brother of  
his…" Lily's eyebrows shot up. So Amanda had met him. She'd been wondering  
about that. Maybe she could do something to change her friend's opinion of  
him. Amanda had far too little fun. She could do with a new boyfriend.  
Amanda's current boyfriend, Evan, was not the right guy for her. Lily  
watched Amanda fume for a moment, before continuing with her news. "So,  
James and I talked for a while, and he asked me to go with him on a picnic.  
I have a date with a prince, a cute, smart, funny, nice, and totally   
available prince." "That's great, Lily. I'm so excited for you." Amanda  
hugged her friend, just when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, falling off the bed in  
the process. "Ouch!" Lily muttered getting up and plopping down onto the  
bed again. Peter walked in and immediately smirked upon seeing Amanda's  
face grow red again. "I was told to come retrieve you for the welcoming   
party. If you would like to change, I can wait." Lily stared at him,  
clearly suspicious. "What do you mean 'if you would like to change'? I  
want to go in my jeans thank you very much. And what party? I didn't know  
we were invited to a party." Peter looked at her, startled. "Of course you  
must change; we have guests. And young ladies never go to parties in  
breeches. You must put on a formal gown to appear pleasant for the nobles.  
And if no one told you of the party, it is not my fault." Peter stared at  
them as though this fact was obvious. Amanda glared at him and spoke with  
such contempt that it startled him, "If my friend wants to wear jeans, then  
by golly she'll wear her bloody jeans to dinner. And furthermore, if you do  
not get out of my room in the next 5 seconds, I will punch you so hard in  
the jaw that your dentist will wake up bleeding! Now get out!" She grabbed  
the closest thing to her, a large, overstuffed pillow, and chucked it at him  
with all her might, which was pretty hard. Peter, not expecting this,  
received a pillow in the face and ended up sprawled on the ground. Lily's  
eyebrows shot up into her hairline and her jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Amanda, you just beaned your future husband in the head with a pillow."  
Amanda's head shot up at this; she had been laughing at Peter's feet that   
were stuck up in the air. She glared at her supposed best friend. "My  
future what?" Peter stood up quickly, startled at the word husband. He  
grinned, the first true smile Amanda had seen since she and Lily had  
arrived. Amanda felt something flip inside her chest, but she ignored it.  
She would not fall for Peter; she refused. She found that she couldn't look  
at him, and she simply glared at Lily, telling her to go change. Lily  
pouted, but obeyed. As she passed Peter at the door, she said in a quiet   
whisper, "You know, she does have a crush on you. She's just afraid of  
rejection." Amanda wandered over, wanting to hear what Lily was telling  
Peter. All she caught of the conversation, however, was 'fear of  
rejection.' "I do not have fear of rejection. I just don't have the time  
or patience for most boys. That's why Evan is the perfect guy for me. Now  
Lily, go change. And you," she glared at Peter, "can go dunk your head in   
the Bog." She pushed both of them out and slammed her door closed. Amanda  
walked over to her closet, wanting for some unknown reason to look  
absolutely gorgeous. She chose a dress and was about to get ready when she  
had an idea that might help Lily 'dress up' for the party. She hung her  
dress back up and went to work.

Lily, stuck outside with Peter, decided to continue fixing them up. She  
could worry about Amanda's current boyfriend later. "So, do you have a  
girlfriend here in the Underground?" Peter looked at her as if she was  
nuts. "No, most of the girls here think only about how much weight they  
want to lose or the next party they're going to. I can never seem to find a  
girl who is actually intelligent. There are no girls like that here." Lily  
started jumping up and down, laughing. "What on earth is the matter with  
you?" Peter asked, starting to get freaked out. "That's Amanda. She's  
just like that. She loves to read. She absolutely loves art. Her favorite  
artist is Michelangelo, and her favorite playwright is William Shakespeare.   
She's perfect for you." Lily shouted, getting more and more excited. "You  
understand her, that's a lot more than her boyfriend, Evan, does. All he  
does is blow it off. You belong together." Peter started to smile at the  
start of this little speech, but it was quickly wiped off his face at the  
word boyfriend. "She has a boyfriend?" "Yeah, but he doesn't deserve her.  
Look, I know Amanda better than I know myself. I can help you win her  
heart. But you have to stop this whole 'I'm so cool; everyone loves me'  
business. Amanda has very strict tastes in guys. If you want to have a  
chance with her, you need to be a nice, friendly guy." Lily explained with a  
sigh. "Very well, but for now, I suggest that you go change into a gown for  
the party, then I'll start to win her with my princely charms." Lily   
frowned and said, "I refuse to wear a dress; dresses and me just don't get  
along." She was interrupted when she found herself swept up in a storm of  
glitter. When it stopped, she was standing in her room, in front of her  
closet. "Darn you, Peter!" She screamed, with a growl. She stormed around  
her room, knocking various objects over as she went. She was muttering   
about how unfair life was when suddenly she couldn't move. She tried to  
move her head but couldn't. All that she could do was blink and breathe.  
"Hey, it worked. Cool!" Lily's eyes narrowed. She would recognize that  
voice anywhere. "Amanda, let me go!" She could feel that Amanda was in the  
room somewhere, but she couldn't see her. Then Amanda finally walked into  
her line of vision.

"So, you don't want to wear a dress to the party tonight, huh?" Amanda told  
her, wearing a full smirk on her face. "I thought I could come and change  
your mind with a little help from one of the maids, Natty. You can come in  
now, Natty!" A squat little goblin wandered in, looking down at the floor.  
She refused to look up at either Amanda or Lily and seemed to find the hard  
wood floors very intriguing. "Natty is here, Miss," she told Amanda,  
obviously nervous. "Natty! I told you to call me Amanda. We will have  
none of this nonsense about me being better than you." Natty started to  
open her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Amanda. "No, you will not  
argue with me, and that is final. Now, back to business. Lily, why don't   
we see what dress would look best on you. I think black would do nicely.  
Now, Natty showed me an interesting little fact. Since we are guests in the  
Underground, His Majesty found it would be more convenient for us to grant  
us temporary powers. Now isn't that interesting." Lily glared at her best  
friend. If she ever got out of this, she would be sure to string Amanda up,  
naked as a jaybird, in front of their entire school. She smiled just  
thinking about it. "Oh good, you agree with me. Natty," she said, turning   
to the goblin, "Would you please fit Lily with something black, elegant, and  
VERY feminine." She smiled at Lily's horror filled gaze. "I'll see you at  
the party, buddy. I have to go get dressed. Bye." With that, she waltzed  
out of the room, feeling that this night might just be worth it after all. 

A/N: Reviews make updates more often. Please!"Cute puppy eyes and adorable hopeful whine" Crocs Rule!!!!!!!!!! AJ

Again, she's lost it. Reviews do help keep her more sane though. Green Day


	5. Dresses and Psychos

Chap. 5 Dresses and Psychos

Thirty minutes later and still Lily couldn't move. She was currently  
plotting her best friend's early and timely demise when Natty informed her  
that she was all finished. Well we'll just see about that won't we? All I  
have to do is take the dress off after Natty leaves the room. Then I can go  
find and disembowel Amanda. She is such dead meat. Lily quickly thanked   
the little goblin for all of her help, then quickly ushered her out of the  
room. Lily, upon closing the door behind Natty, started to attempt to  
remove the dress. Unfortunately, the more she tried, the more the dress  
hugged her. Finally, panting for breath, she gave up and instead went to  
plan B: murder her so-called best friend before she got away.

Lily had only been walking for five minutes when she came upon what could  
only be described as a ball. She shuddered at the word. She would rather  
be in detention, scrubbing toilets than go to a ball. She looked at all of  
the people entering a door that was as tall as the walls themselves. Lily  
looked around, trying to find Amanda among the throngs of people. She  
finally decided that Amanda was still in her room. Lily turned around and  
left to murder her.

While her best friend was searching for her, Amanda was getting dressed.   
She was currently finding it very difficult to concentrate. Her thoughts  
kept straying to Peter. I am not thinking about him again. She tried to go  
back to dressing but was immediately swept up in her thoughts again. He is  
kind of cute though when he's not being a rich snob. I wonder if he has a  
girlfriend. He probably does. Ugh! I should not be thinking like this. I  
DO have a boyfriend, and I will stay loyal to him. Oh, I hate being a   
teenager. She finally got dressed and was starting to head downstairs when  
she was nearly tackled by someone with long black hair. "Lily, get off of  
me!" She struggled to get up but was successfully held down by the  
raven-haired psycho on top of her. "No, I won't until you help me get this  
wretched dress off of me. Now explain why you sabotaged me." Lily slowly  
got up, letting Amanda get up as well. Before Lily could even blink, Amanda   
had her in an arm lock. "What on earth do you mean 'sabotaged' you? I just  
thought that James ought to see you in something other than blue jeans once  
in a while. Oh come on, don't give me that  
'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' look. I know that you have a total  
crush on him." After the comment was completed, she received a whack in the  
back of her head. "Ow, what was that for?" "What do you think, Amanda? He  
can't know that I have a crush on him. He has to think that I am totally   
cool around him." Amanda snorted at her, and, with a final sigh, left in  
the direction of the party. 


	6. Attraction and Appetizers

Chap 6 Attraction and Appetizers

These parties were always so dull. The same old nobility and royalty all  
sitting around trying to top everyone else (who had the most accomplished  
children, whose estate was biggest, etc.). James sat at one of the tables  
with Peter, thinking of ways to spice things up. He glanced over at his   
older brother. Peter was staring at the door, looking as if he was waiting  
for someone while, at the same time, appearing to be in deep thought. James  
watched his sibling for a moment surprised when Peter finally snapped out of  
his reverie. His mouth was hanging open, coming very close to scraping the  
floor. His eyes were absolutely huge and he looked slightly flushed. James  
followed his gaze to the door and was aware that he was suddenly sporting  
the same expression as Peter, only his was directed towards a different   
target. There were two mortal young women standing at the top of the grand  
staircase, looking around the ballroom. Both were wearing the same dress,  
only in opposite colors. Lily was wearing black, making her look  
attractively pale. Her black and silver hair was straight and running down  
her back. She looked almost evil; James couldn't help but grin. Amanda was  
wearing white, making her look like an angel sent to earth, her white gown  
making her appear more tan than usual. James smirked. Peter couldn't   
resist a girl with a good tan. Her red hair streaked with black and gold  
had been curled to where it fell halfway down her back. James peeked at his  
brother to see that he hadn't moved in the last several minutes. Suddenly  
Peter stood up, nearly knocking over the table in the process. Peter took  
off through the crowd, heading for the stairs. James quickly followed. He  
took a quick look around and noticed that almost every teenage boy in the  
room was making their way towards the girls. He stepped up the pace,   
wanting to make it to Lily before they could. He glanced up at her as he  
neared, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of the smile on her face when  
she saw him.

Amanda was so nervous that she could barely stand still. She was insecure  
enough as it was without all those people staring at her. She was about to   
bolt back to her room when she saw Peter walking toward her. Agh! There  
goes that little thump again! This is not happening. I am not attracted to  
him!! This stinks. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. Just as  
she opened her mouth to say something to him, another body stepped in front  
of him. "Hello, I'm Jared. I'm the crown prince of Feldin, the country  
north of here. Would you care to dance?" Amanda studied him for a moment,   
then looked over his shoulder at Peter. He looked likely to break   
something. Amanda smiled graciously at Jared and accepted his arm. "I'd  
love to." As she walked with Jared away from Peter, she came to a  
conclusion: tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

Peter sat at a table by himself, feeling hopelessly depressed. He was in  
deep thought and couldn't stop glaring at Amanda's crowd of suitors. She  
was standing by the beverage table, surrounded by about fifteen guys. He  
was startled out of his musings when another giggling girl came up to start  
a conversation with him. He subtly disengaged himself from her clutches and  
made his way over to the frustrating girl that seemed to be permanently  
imprinted on his mind and on his heart.

Lily, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. She was currently dancing   
with James, again. She couldn't help giggling with that thought. Every  
time the music started, just as someone else was about to ask her, he would  
appear from nowhere and ask her first. She looked around the room and  
spotted Amanda on one side of the room and Peter on the other. She frowned  
at them. Amanda was avoiding him like the plague, while Peter was trying to  
be a gentleman. "What's wrong?" James' voice said from somewhere above  
her. She leaned back and peered up at him. He was smiling at her with  
concern in his eyes. "I just don't understand them," she said with a frown.  
"They're obviously attracted to each other." She sighed. "Well, maybe  
they're just nervous." They both chuckled at that one. "I don't know if   
you've known her long enough to notice, but Amanda is far from shy." "Same  
goes for Peter. He's had more girlfriends than I can count. This is the  
first time I can remember his trying so hard to get a girl's attention. Do  
you know what? I have an idea." With that, he leaned down and started  
whispering in her ear. Lily's smile grew wider and wider until she was  
grinning like a Cheshire cat. When he finished she kissed him on the cheek   
and whispered 'you're a genius' just as a goblin came out to announce that  
dinner was served. 


	7. Horseback Rides and Bright Ideas

Chap 7 horseback rides and bright ideas

Later that night, the girls were sitting on Amanda's bed in their pajamas.  
They were both silent and were busy contemplating the night. When they had  
gone into dinner, they were assigned to sit between the princes. Amanda had   
been stiff and silent all through the first course, while Lily was talkative  
and friendly with James. When the second course had arrived, Jared (who was  
sitting across the table from the four) had struck up a conversation with  
Amanda. She soon found herself laughing and enjoying herself (as long as  
she ignored the fuming boy next to her). The evening had ended when the  
five of them had walked upstairs. Jared had wished Amanda goodnight and  
left, while Lily and James continued talking as if they hadn't realized the  
night was over. Peter started to say something to Amanda, but she cut him  
off, said goodnight to James and quickly entered her room. Lily had joined  
her later on. They were both bored and tired. Lily decided to take a hot  
bath to prepare for her date with James, while Amanda decided to visit the  
stables. She had seen them that morning when she went for a walk. She  
loved horseback riding. She even had a horse at home, and she missed riding   
very much. She changed into a pair of blue jeans and left. She tiptoed  
through the halls, hoping that no one was awake. Once safely outside, she  
headed towards the stable. There were at least fifteen horses in the barn.  
She walked towards the nearest stall. There was a huge white stallion  
glaring at her when she walked over. She gently opened the stall door  
labeled 'Lightning' and walked over to him. She starting murmuring gentle  
words to soothe him as she began saddling him. At first he tried to buck it   
off, but eventually she gained his trust and he stood still. Once he was  
fully saddled she walked him over to the mounting block and straddled him.  
She decided to take it slow to get her body used to riding again, then once  
she was comfortable, she galloped. There was something about riding at  
night. It was like all your problems got erased and floated off into the  
night sky. After a while, she heard a clomping sound that sounded a lot  
like another horse. She turned in the saddle to see Peter galloping after   
her on a blue roan horse, a thunderous look on his face. She turned around and  
persuaded the horse to move just a little faster. She had to admit that she  
loved this horse as it pulled far ahead of the other pair. Eventually  
Lightning began to tire, and Amanda slowed him to a steady walk. As she felt  
rather than heard Peter get closer, she took a deep breath and sent a silent   
prayer for assistance up to God. She refused to look his way as he stopped  
beside her, but finally she could ignore him no longer. She turned to look  
at him, only to turn away at the look on his face. He looked ready to  
throttle her. She didn't understand. If he was that touchy about his  
horses… "Look; I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have taken out one of the  
horses without your permission. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to." When  
she looked up again, Peter no longer looked angry. He   
looked-well…uncomfortable. He gently leaned forward, and for one breathless  
minute Amanda thought that he was going to kiss her. But instead he reached  
for Lightning's reins. She refused to contemplate the disappointment in her  
heart. She instead settled for glaring at him. "You shouldn't be riding  
this horse," he explained, not looking at her. "This horse belongs to…   
w-well to" he looked even more uncomfortable. "I think I need to take you  
back to your room. It's pretty late." Without another word, he turned the  
horses. By the time they were back to her room, Amanda had asked him who  
the horse belonged to at least five times, only to have him completely  
ignore her. She opened her door and turned to say goodnight just in time to  
see Peter practically flying down the hall towards his room. 'Goodnight,   
Peter. And thank you," she whispered, looking after him. She turned, and,  
with a final sigh, went to bed.

"We have a problem," were the first words James heard when Peter entered the  
room. He had been reading a book and contemplating the ball. He sighed and  
glanced up at his brother. It was no big secret that Peter was slightly  
melodramatic. He took things way too seriously. "What is the BIG problem?"  
He asked, stressing the word big as obviously as he could. "Amanda has  
tamed Lightning!" James was off the bed and following his already pacing   
brother at these words. "She what?" James couldn't help but smirk in  
triumph. This was excellent. This was just another reason to continue with  
his and Lily's plan. Peter glanced at him and caught his satisfied smirk.  
"Oh, come on; don't pretend that you're not happy about this. This means  
that you might be able to convince Amanda to give you a chance." Peter   
stopped short at this. "Look; whether or not I'm happy about this; Amanda  
won't be. I mean, how am I supposed to tell her. Do I just go up to her  
and say 'Amanda, guess what; in my culture there is a test to be sure of  
proper marriages. In other words, a family will set a particular horse  
aside and cast a spell on it so that it will only ever obey and be tamed by  
the soul mate of the family's son. That way they can be sure the couple is  
meant to be before they actually get married. Lightning is my family's horse  
for my future bride. Will you marry me?' Yeah, that'd go over really  
well." He snorted and stomped over to his closet getting out his  
nightclothes. "She already hates me as it is. This would only make matters  
worse. I could just see her face. She would probably send me through a  
brick wall for even bringing it up." He quickly changed and went to bed.  
That night he dreamed of horses, white ball gowns, and red hair.

The next morning, Lily was out of bed with the sun. This was highly unusual  
because usually she tried to stay in bed as long as humanly possible. But  
today was different. Today was her picnic with James, and she was going to  
look her best. After brushing her teeth she walked over to Amanda's room.  
It was still dark in the room, and Lily was sure that Amanda would still be  
in bed. Sure enough, when she looked closely, she saw a lump in the bed.  
She gingerly walked over and perched next to her sleeping friend. She   
really needed Amanda to get up. "Amanda," she whispered. When her friend  
didn't move, she tried again, a little louder. When she received the same  
results, she was highly frustrated. She finally gave up on whispering and  
stood up. She walked over to the window, threw open the drapes, and went  
into the bathroom. She grabbed a cup off the counter and filled it with  
water. Walking back to the bed, she said gently, "Amanda, I know that you   
don't want me to do this, but I have no choice." With that, she poured the  
contents on her friend, before quickly retreating and ducking from the  
various objects being hurled at her head. She took one look at her friend  
and burst out laughing. Imagine a sewer rat, covered in water, and wearing  
blue jeans, and you'd have Amanda. She looked like she hadn't gotten any  
sleep. Lily walked over to her and sat on the bed. Amanda immediately  
started crying. She started muttering something under her breath and all   
Lily could make out was "Stupid Peter…hates me…hate him more…need Evan."  
Lily couldn't help but chuckle. So this was about Peter was it. She  
wondered how Amanda's horseback ride went. Lily had sent Peter out after  
her, telling him that she was worried Amanda might get lost. "Amanda, Evan  
is back home. He can't come here." Lily desperately wanted to keep Evan as  
far away from Amanda as humanly possible. If he came down here, her whole  
plan would go down the drain. Amanda looked up at her friend's face.  
"We'll just see about that." Amanda got up and walked to her wardrobe.  
Lily followed her. "What do you mean 'We'll see'? You can't bring him  
here." Lily spoke to the bathroom, as Amanda had gone in to change. Amanda   
walked out and towards her bedroom door. "Maybe I can't, but Jareth can,"  
with those words, she left the room before Lily could reply. Lily gaped at  
the door. 'What did she mean by that? This is not good.' She set off for  
James' room, intent on talking to him about this little situation.

Amanda, meanwhile, was walking towards the throne room. At least, she   
thought she was walking towards the throne room. She stopped in front of  
the door and knocked. "Come in," came the reply. She tentatively opened  
the door and walked in. She looked around and froze. Sarah had certainly  
done a job in this room. The litter, blankets, and chickens (A/N: yes,  
chickens. Watch the movie if you don't believe me, prongs) were gone.  
Instead there were shining floors, a crystal chandelier, and a practically  
glowing throne, on which sat a very calm looking Goblin King. "Er, excuse   
me. I just wanted to ask you for a favor." She looked up to see a slightly  
amused look on his face. "What can I do, Miss Amanda. I am at your  
disposal." Amanda visually relaxed and walked forward. "Well, you see; my  
birthday is the day after tomorrow, and I would really like my boyfriend to  
be here." Jareth considered her words for a moment then sitting straighter   
said, "Well, seeing as how we don't know how exactly to get you back home, I  
think that bringing you're boyfriend here would be the least I can do.  
Consider it done; in fact, why don't we go get him now?" Amanda gaped at  
him. "But I thought you didn't know how to get us home, let alone go  
Aboveground to get my boyfriend." Jareth smiled at her. "You catch on  
quick. No, we do not, in fact, know how to get you and your friend home for   
good, but if you traveled with me, you could go Aboveground temporarily."  
At her confused look, he continued, "You see; because you two wished  
yourselves down here, you cannot leave on your own. Normally, someone else  
wishes you away, then they run the labyrinth to win you back. But since you  
were not wished by another, there is no one to run the labyrinth. This has  
in fact never happened before. But if you go with me, you are not outside   
the rules. As long as I am Aboveground, you can be Aboveground. Do you  
understand?" Amanda stared at him. She got the jest of it but couldn't  
fully comprehend the idea. "I think so, but what would happen if you came  
back Underground while I was still there?" "Unfortunately, you would most  
likely die. But that cannot be fully known as no one has ever actually gone  
Aboveground without me. Shall we go?" When she nodded, he stood up. "Now   
stand here," he motioned, and she went to stand in front of him. After she  
had, he grasped her shoulders and continued, "The first time you do this, it  
can hurt. I'm only warning you. Okay, I need you to picture your  
boyfriend's house, and here we go."

A/N: Please review. We DO accept anonymous reviews unlike some authors. James is better than Peter! AJ

Peter is better than James! GGG115

Tell us who you like better in a review Peter or James? Bye, AJ and GGR115


	8. Boyfriends and Jealousy

Chap 8, boyfriends and jealousy

Amanda suddenly got the feeling of being put under a baking pin. She was  
being stretched in a million directions; surely she was going to be torn  
apart at any moment. She couldn't breathe; she was going to die! Then,  
just as suddenly as it had started, she was in her boyfriend's bedroom,   
completely unharmed. She looked around, attempting to find Evan. She  
spotted a lump under the covers and momentarily wondered why he would be  
sleeping at 11 a.m. when she noticed that it was still dark outside. It  
would take forever to get used to the time differences. She tiptoed over to  
the snoring figure and shook him. "Ger off….too early, Ma…sleep good…don't  
wanna wake up." Amanda merely rolled her eyes and shook harder than before.  
"Evan, you need to get up. Come on; we're going on a trip, and it's not  
your mother; it's Amanda." Evan finally peeked out of his covers and glared  
at her. "What are you doing here, Manda? Aren't you and that friend of  
yours having a sleepover?" Amanda peered curiously at Jareth, wondering  
what day it was. Deciding that she would ask him later, she looked back at   
Evan. "Evan, do you remember that movie that Lily and I like to watch?" At  
his nod, she continued, "Well, it turns out that it's all real. We've been  
staying at the Goblin King's castle, and I would really like you to come for  
my birthday." He glared at her and sat up fully. "Are you telling me that  
you woke me up from a very good dream to tell me about a stupid fan fiction  
story that you are writing for that stupid site?" (A/N: by the way, if any  
guys ever calls fan fiction stupid in front of us, he is out the door on his  
butt. rocks! Prongs and Padfoot) Amanda looked hurt but didn't say  
anything. He did this frequently and if Amanda argued, it only served to  
anger him further which would normally mean a few bruises that Amanda didn't   
want anyone to know about. She was convinced that this was the way love was  
supposed to be. There were, after all, no such things as happily ever  
afters or Prince Charming on his white stallion (do I hear the name Peter on  
your lips, I know I do. Muah hah hah hah!!!!!!!!!!!!! Prongs' evil twin).  
"Evan, I'm serious. Look over there," she pointed over to Jareth, who was   
watching the scene with a criticizing eye. Amanda could tell that he didn't  
like Evan, but then again most people didn't. Evan was staring at Jareth  
with something like fear and anger in his eyes. "And exactly what is that  
supposed to be? Did you bring a circus freak into my home, Amanda? Geez, I  
knew that your hanging with that loser was rather desperate, but to hang out  
with psychopaths? What is wrong with you?" Amanda stood abruptly.   
"Jareth, can we just bring him with us now? I can explain everything to him  
later." Jareth nodded but scowled just the same. He did not approve of  
this mortal and could not understand why the girl would date such a snob.  
He walked forward and seized the boy's shoulder, perhaps a little harder  
than he should have because Evan winced in pain. Amanda, getting the hint,  
grabbed Evan's other shoulder. Evan looked at both of them as if they were   
nuts. Amanda tried to smile, but the smile was obviously strained. She was  
trying to hold back her tears and used the trip as an excuse to close her  
eyes. One extremely ornery teen and quite a painful trip later, the group  
was standing in the throne room again with an extra member. "I shall have  
to find you another guest room. While the goblins are doing that, why don't   
you two go for a ride. Peter informed me that you enjoyed a ride late last  
night." Amanda blushed. So Peter had told him about that. She silently  
cursed the day that he was born and decided right then and there that she  
would get over this attraction thing if it killed her.

Ten minutes after they arrived, Amanda was leading Evan through a series of  
halls, large impressive rooms, and doorways. Upon arriving outside, Amanda  
led him over to the stables, where she could just see Lily and James coming  
back from their picnic. Amanda sped up the pace, not wanting to see Lily's  
expression when she first saw Evan.

Did you ever realize that the thing that you are dreading the most usually  
happens the quickest? This case was no different. It seemed that  
immediately after Amanda stepped up the pace, Lily looked right at her.  
Lily looked from her to Evan and back again. Her expression went from  
giddy, to confused, to livid. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared  
openly at Evan. James, having realized that his companion was no longer  
next to him, he turned and, following her gaze, looked over at Evan also.  
Lily ignored him and began to make her way (quite swiftly) over to the   
couple that had also stopped mere seconds before. "What are you doing here?  
You can't be here! You have to leave." Lily hadn't expected Amanda to  
actually bring him down here. She thought that she would storm around a bit  
and then get over the notion. She didn't think that she was serious. This  
was not good. This put a major damper in the plans. They would have to  
find out some way to get Evan out of here. Although, on the other hand. If   
Peter saw Amanda with the human booger, he might get, no he would definitely  
get, jealous and therefore be more willing to show his feelings. 'Ooh, I am  
a genius. This could really work. I just have to make sure that Peter sees  
them together as much as possible. Oh, here he come now. This will be very  
interesting.' 


	9. Revelations and Near Kisses

Chapter 9 Revelations and Near kisses

Amanda lay on her bed, crying as softly as she could. Lily was sitting in a  
chair by the fire, believing she was asleep. If she made too much noise,  
Lily would realize she was awake and make her explain everything. Amanda  
was too confused at the moment to talk. She began to re-track the night,   
thinking over everything that had happened.

After Lily had nearly pulverized Evan when she saw him, things got even  
worse as Peter showed up. "Amanda, I was looking for you. Father said you   
were…" He had trailed off when he caught sight of Evan, who was looking  
around in awe. Peter had glanced down and, seeing their hands intertwined,  
had grabbed her and pulled her into the castle. "What is that mortal doing  
here?? And why were you holding hands?" Amanda just looked at him,  
silently comparing him to Evan. Peter was slightly taller than Evan. While  
Evan's hair was black, Peter's was an icy blond (A/N: I apologize, but I   
have a thing for icy blond British guys: Draco Malfoy, Jareth, etc. Prongs),  
and while Evan had pale skin, Peter was a very bronzed tan. Peter was also  
slightly more refined than Evan could ever hope to be. And Amanda had a  
very sneaking suspicion that Peter would never dream of hitting her the way  
that Evan took liberty to.  
"Huh? Sorry I didn't hear you." Amanda peered up at him. Suddenly she was  
very aware of the differences between the two boys. Peter stepped closer to  
her and lifted her chin. "I said who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" Just  
as he said this, he began to lean down with the intent of kissing her. She  
stared up at him and found herself leaning in also. He was going to kiss  
her, and she was going to let him. Just before their lips met, however, the  
door flew open, and a very harsh voice sneered, "So, this is what's been  
going on behind my back."

Minutes later, Amanda was on the ground with a broken leg and black eye. As   
Evan neared her, an evil madness in his eye that she had never seen before,  
Amanda realized that she was trapped with no savior in sight.

Meanwhile…

Lily and James were strolling through the gardens of the castle, discussing  
the Peter/Amanda/Evan problem. "I just don't think that it's such a good  
idea." James suggested, taking Lily's hand. "What do you mean it's not a  
good idea? It's a great idea! If they're not in love yet, this for sure  
will get them to! Come on, James. You want to see them happy as much as I  
do." James still looked unconvinced. But still, anything for his girl.  
"Peter's gonna kill me." As a reward for this comment, he received a  
shriek, a kiss, and a "You are the greatest!". Not the worst reward for his   
sabatoging his brother. After they had started for the castle, Lily noted  
something odd: Amanda, Evan, and Peter were nowhere to be found. Sensing  
something was desperately wrong, Lily sped up. Upon entering the entrance  
hall, she stopped short. Peter was currently bruised, bloodied and  
unconscious on the floor. Amanda was lying on the floor, unable to get up.  
She was staring at Evan, whose back was to them. He was standing over her  
in a victorious stance. Lily was horrified; she had always known that one   
day this would happen. Not the whole goblin castle thing, but you know what  
I mean. She quickly analyzed the situation. If she and James just  
charged at him, he would probably kill them, but if they sneaked up on him,  
they could knock him out and then take care of Amanda. It was then that  
Lily realized that Evan was muttering something, standing over Amanda.  
"It's all her fault; she's the one who nearly kissed him. She's probably  
been cheating on me all along." With that, he started toward her, and she  
in return curled into a ball along the wall, trying to make herself as small  
as possible. As Lily and James started sneaking toward the pair, Amanda was  
again struck by Evan's fist. As he began to raise, intent on striking her  
again, Amanda realized that she had only one hope. She picked up her head,  
and, staring at Peter's still form, whispered, "I wish that Peter would take   
me away from here." A flash of light later, Peter and Amanda had  
disappeared. 

A/N: Please review. If you don't review we will no longer update. Tell us of your opinion of our story. Should we continue this or not? AJ

She's right, for once. We want to know the truth. GDG115


End file.
